1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an iPad and keypad cover structure, and more particularly, to an iPad leather cover to couple with a keypad in conjunction with a strap to carry the iPad with ease and to use the keypad conveniently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional iPad cover structure comprises a foldable member to connect an iPad leather cover and a cover interlayer. The iPad leather cover has a chamber at in inner side to receive an iPad which is inserted from one side of the iPad leather cover. A support frame is provided on an outer side of the iPad leather cover. The cover interlayer has an insertion trough at an inner side thereof to receive a thin-type appliance or paper. When the iPad is used, the support frame is moved outward with its bottom edge against a plane to form a simple support with the iPad leather cover. The user can direct touch, listen or view the screen of the iPad. The iPad can be taken along and protected by the leather cover. However, the iPad is operated by the user's finger only. It is inconvenient to take a keypad which must be separately carried. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve the problem.